No Place Like Home
by undertaker.chick
Summary: After being took into Peins home from near death Naruto feels he owes his life. He starts to form a "close" relationship with Naruto. Naruto is sent to Konoha as a spy. But what will happen when Naruto gets close to a certain Kiba Inuzuka? Naruto is having second thoughts and Pein will stop at nothing to get him back. And then gaara comes into the picture ?
1. Chapter 1

Haiii there :D This is my very first fanfic so please don't hate it too much xD! And this chapter is quite short but I promise they WILL get longer! Have faith!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto they'd all be gay if I did hehehe *evil grin*

Summary: Naruto doesn't belong anywhere. Everywhere he goes he is shunned. And it's all because of the 9 tailed beast within him. But when his life is saved by one of the Akatski members he feels he owes his life to them, so he works for them for saving his worthless life. Pein and Nagato become close to the blonde and they begin a close relationship. Naruto is then sent to Konoha undercover to collect data for Pein. But what isn't expected is that Naruto would become close to one of the ninjas. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. And when Naruto is having thoughts about staying in Konaha Pein will stop at nothing to get what is precious to him back.

This is a PeinNaru, KibaNaru and possibly a hint of NagaNaru!

Enjoy! ;)

(Italics= thoughts)

**No Place like Home**

Chapter 1:

His heart raced a marathon. The small organ pumped faster than the young blonde's feet could possibly carry him. This barely seemed possible; he was merely a blur that the wind carried with it.

Pain trickled throughout his body, whether it was the rain pounding down or the tingling sensations he couldn't tell. Covered with cuts and bruises, gashes and sprains; making itself known as the blood stained and seeped outside his orange suit, the suit now crimson like red. Sweat pouring off his face and rolling off his head.

"Huff…Huff…" Wheezes escaped through his mouth.

Gasps of air pushed out attempting to obtain oxygen the body seemed to be lacking. Every breath in and out a burning and painful feeling; filling his lungs where the oxygen should be going.

Ever though he felt as though he had no more energy left inside him tears started rolling down his scarred face. Tears could no longer be held back.

_Why? Every SINGLE TIME! It always happens to me; Naruto. Why can't I ever fit in?_

After he had realized the statement he just made to himself Naruto already knew the answer. It was all because of his "beast" inside of him. The powerful beast inside of his very soul and he had no recollection of how it got there. It made him so mad he just could give up on life. But that isn't the way he was. Naruto was and always would be a fighter till the end.

Every town; didn't matter where; the same result would re-occur. As soon as the villagers found out about the true Naruto they would run him out of the town he resided in. the 9-tailed beast was no one's friend.

Naruto stumbled over his own two feet now as his vision grew almost non- existing. The sound of hollers and thundering footsteps from behind Naruto finally subsided. This could only mean that his pursuers had given up on the chase, knowing that they had done their job in chasing the blonde beast out.

"Thank… "

Naruto managed the start of a sentence before the flow of blood replaced his words. Gripping his hands at his sides' the blood continued to be coughed out. Dangerous amounts were being lost, but Naruto couldn't tell, he was too weak to even notice. All he knew was that it was painful and it felt as if his throat was closing up.

Darkness crept upon his eyesight and the last sight he was able to decipher was the world turning from up underneath him. With nothing but the black all around him now one last thud could be heard through Naruto's bleeding deafened ears, as unconsciousness kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii there :D This is my very first fanfic so please don't hate it too much xD!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto they'd all be gay if I did hehehe *evil grin*

Summary: Naruto doesn't belong anywhere. Everywhere he goes he is shunned. And it's all because of the 9 tailed beast within him. But when his life is saved by one of the Akatski members he feels he owes his life to them, so he works for them for saving his worthless life. Pein and Nagato become close to the blonde and they begin a close relationship. Naruto is then sent to Konoha undercover to collect data for Pein. But what isn't expected is that Naruto would become close to one of the ninjas. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. And when Naruto is having thoughts about staying in Konaha Pein will stop at nothing to get what is precious to him back.

This is a PeinNaru, KibaNaru and possibly a hint of NagaNaru!

Enjoy! ;)

(Italics= thoughts)

**No Place like Home**

Chapter 2:

The nighttime sky had fallen over the Akatski hide-out. A few wispy clouds lingered in the sky covering only a few of the many bright and breath-taking stars. Noises of growls from predators and chirps of crickets replaced the pouncing squirrels that were playing tag and the deer wandering about trying to find their cozy homes. It was as if the day and night creatures had switched their shifts from work, taking turns gracing the world with each of their unique ways. Possums, raccoons, and straggling deer among other things darted in each direction looking for a place to hide after a loud yell had echoed not too far from them.

"Damn! Are you serious right now?!" Madara pinched the top of his nose that lay between his two dark and sinister eyes. You could tell he was in a very bad mood.

After receiving no response Madara lost control of his temper. You may have thought he was mad before, but now he was plain pissed. Madara hated being ignored along with many of his pet-peeves. Out of rage he slammed his fists down on his desk in an attempt to get the other to focus. Not only did it not work, the force put into the hit shattered Madara's once beautiful; finely crafted and built; oak furniture. It was merely a pile of woodchips scattered on the floor that Madara would have to have cleaned up, talk about a hassle. This angered the already 'as pissed as he could get' Uchiha, murder was definitely on his mind as it showed through his menacing blood red eyes.

Still, there was no sign of any perked interest coming from the man standing across from where Madara stood. The orange haired man just glared into Madara's eyes standing his ground with no show of fear. He knew he had fucked up his mission to seek out the spy that had tried getting information on the Akatski and murder him. He wasn't sure if he would even ever see the silver haired man with a mask over half of his face; covering the view of his mouth; again. So seeing a short tempered and infuriated Madara didn't come to a surprise. Anything and everything ticked him off, it was quite irritating.

"Pein!" Madara snarled through his teeth, his hands automatically reaching for the collar of Peins' robe. His hands gripped tightly as he pulled Pein face only inches from his own.

"Is this a DAMN joke to you? Do you not care if you live or die at this very place and time?"

Words hissed venomously in a low tone from Madara's lips as his teeth were clenched. If Pein weren't so close to his face already he probably wouldn't have been able to hear him at all.

Not a second later an exhausted and long sigh escaped from Madara's mouth that seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl. He took a few steps back; letting go of his grip he had on Pein and ran his rugged fingers through his long spiked hair in agitation.

"Fine, okay. Since you're incapable of killing one single spy then I have no other choice! I'll have someone more worthy of such a simple task, someone who is by far more skilled and cunning than what your capabilities offer.

Of course this was a lie because there was none better than Pein himself. It might have just been a mere fluke that the spy escaped but Madara absolutely could NOT take any chances.

Any other day the vicious comments that snake out of the pain-in-the-ass's mouth wouldn't have any effect on Pein, but right now was different. One mistake made in his entire life and Pein felt utterly defeated, physically and mentally. To top it off, he was already pissed about the whole situation of defeat and the asshole wasn't making it any easier on him.

Even through this frustration and anger he was experiencing all Pein could do is sit back and get scolded. Madara was in fact second in command of the Akatski; Nagato being the supreme leader over everybody. There was a time when the over- powerful orange haired man had the chance to claim second in charge, but he respectively declined. Nagato was not at all happy about Pein's decision but he got over it and that's when the Uchiha came into play. There were two reasons he declined the offer of such power and basically what comes with power comes great responsibility; all the extra paperwork and drama bullshit that came with the position didn't particularly excite Pein, so he said no.

What ifs always ran through Pein's head constantly though, then he would be the one scolding the other members on how bad of a job they did. Pein might have been a bit lazy that's for sure, but is by no means a guy you should test your luck with; in charge or not. No one ever challenges Pein and his patience and temper, except for Madara of course. Then again the asshole could be asking for his death wish early; it seemed pretty logical. Even with his eyes closed and one hand rendered useless Pein could and has destroyed many villages within a few seconds.

An angry twitch accidently came across Pein's creased eyebrows. He was at the point of brutally dismembering every ligament of this cocky son-of-a-bitch, but he figured that would end worse for him in the end considering Nagato would have none of that unfortunately.

"Tshh." That was all Pein had to say.

Deciding it was for everyone's best interest that he calmed down a late night stroll in the woods was ion order. With a flick of his heels Pein held up his right hand to signify he was done with this pointless chat as he turned towards the door and out he went.

This night was particularly peaceful which seemed to please the fired up orange haired man. The placate darkness calmed him like nothing ever could. Slightly frigid air nipped at Pein's light olive toned skin but Pein paid no mind. Soaking in all this serenity of the dark skies of night he must have zoned out for quite some time while walking. The object that was coming up fast because of Pein's fast strides went unnoticed.

Feeling a fairly large obstacle from beneath his feet where he had stepped finally snapped Pein back into reality. Lavender grayish eyes consisting of strange ringlets moved south and focused on what had been stopping his stroll; his body stiffened almost immediately. Stiffness wasn't from fear but from interest and random shock, this wasn't anyone Pein has ever met before and Pein literally knew everybody there was. The body belonging to a certain blonde haired, younger and apparently lifeless male intrigued his interest. A devilish smirk creeping on Pein's face he knelt down to lift the younger's head.

_He seems very interesting; maybe I can find a use for him. Heh._

With that thought the two vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but the disturbing quietness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Haiii there :D This is my very first fanfic so please don't hate it too much xD!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto they'd all be gay if I did hehehe *evil grin*

Summary: Naruto doesn't belong anywhere. Everywhere he goes he is shunned. And it's all because of the 9 tailed beast within him. But when his life is saved by one of the Akatski members he feels he owes his life to them, so he works for them for saving his worthless life. Pein and Nagato become close to the blonde and they begin a close relationship. Naruto is then sent to Konoha undercover to collect data for Pein. But what isn't expected is that Naruto would become close to one of the ninjas. His name is Kiba Inuzuka. And when Naruto is having thoughts about staying in Konaha Pein will stop at nothing to get what is precious to him back.

This is a PeinNaru, KibaNaru and possibly a hint of NagaNaru!

Enjoy! ;) and please review 3 I really would like to know how I can change my story and possibly make it better every thought counts!

(Italics= thoughts)

**No Place like Home**

Chapter 3:

Eye slits slowly opened, revealing a blurry grey surrounding which must have been the walls and a yellow-orange tint from what seemed to be the sunrise peaking through the single window; located on the foot of the bed.

Naruto slowly reached his hands to his half closed eyes to rub them as he inhaled deeply then yawned. The exhausted yawn was much louder than expected; bouncing off each wall in the small room.

"Arghh!..nn.."

Hisses of pain shot out from Naruto as the result as he tried to push himself up in the plushy bed. Instantly he grew dizzy, holding his head with eyes closed tight as he fell back into the bed. The excruciating burning his body felt was almost unbearable.

_Nng! Where…where am i? Where and what is this place?_

Right when Naruto was done thinking to himself a figure ventured to the doorway, not taking a step closer. Almost like reading Naruto's mind the figure spoke.

"You are taking refuge in my domain. Right now you should lay still for awhile, it doesn't seem like you have regained any of your strength yet."

The unknown figure calmly strode through the door now in an attempt for Naruto to get a better look. Naruto stare for what seemed like an eternity, trying so hard to bring his bright and beautiful eyes to clear its vision. Then it all became clear to him again.

Pure panic and fear arose in him and for a split second he froze in sheer terror. Naruto gulped down loudly as he started to tremble, his whole body shivering like it was trying to keep itself warm from the cold. Although he was frightened some kind of assertiveness would have to be shown; the weak are always the ones to perish first, he wouldn't be that guy. So Naruto decided now was the time to speak up, his voice slightly cracking a bit in the process.

"Where is this place huh? And who exactly are you supposed to be!? You're a creep, aren't you?!" he demanded the questions.

He should have been grateful that this man had saved his life he knew that, but something just didn't sit right with him about the guy. And you can never trust a soul; Naruto learned this the hard way many times. He sounded much braver than he really felt. The young blonde's heart was pounding so vigorously that he was sure that the man could hear it, he certainly could hear it. But then again who wouldn't be scared? Being so incredibly weak in an unknown territory with his memories hazy any sane and normal person would be scared out of their wits.

"Hn." The man replied as he bent down, inches away now from coming in contact with the frightened Naruto's face.

The mystery man was now clear as daylight. His hair color was a burnt orange and spiked; in a fashion similar to Naruto's own hair. His skin was an olive tint that glistened under the light's rays, but the characteristics that stood out most was the many piercings that he wore and the strange ringlet pattern in his lavender shaded eyes that put Naruto into a trance like state. His muscular physique was nothing to scoff at either. Personally Naruto found the strange mans' piercings quite cool looking. It screamed 'Hey I'm a badass so don't fuck with me or else.' If Naruto hadn't been so scared he would have thought the older man was super cool.

The older sat next to Naruto on the bed and seemed to be analyzing him. It was a very long and awkward silence and the blonde felt uneasy about it. So he decided to break the silence that lingered thought the room and he spoke up once again. This time instead of sounding like before with assertiveness there was a hint of cowardice in his voice, could've been the appearance of this man but who knows.

"Why won't y-you answer me?"

Naruto could no longer look into the eyes of his advancer. His gorgeous cerulean eyes broke the contact with the others' eyes as they traveled down towards the floor, but the man was having none of that. He held up his slender nimble fingers and slid them underneath Naruto's chin, pulling upwards which forced Naruto to look at him again. This action showed dominance in the mind of the blonde; this guy was in total control of this unfortunate situation and he knew it. The man actually started speaking in sentences.

"To answer your question my name is Pein, although it seems like you do not know of me as I know nothing about you." A sneer propped unto Pein's usual serious expression; almost maniacal looking. "so what would you name happen to be? I wonder."


	4. Chapter 4

hello everyone! i finally completed CHAPTER 4 hahahaha gosh i had such a writers block! with with the help from my friends i was able to get back on track! hope you guys enjoy it!

disclaimer ( i sadly do not own naruto :'( or anything about Naruto...*sniffle*)

please read and review ^_^ i definitely want to know what i can improve on and such! thank you for your time 3

Chapter 4-

He was having way too much fun with this blonde haired kid and honestly, it had been a long time Pein was THIS intrigued by something other than inflicting pain. The job he worked for was extremely boring and irritating; it was the same rut day in and day out. Assassinating rival groups did give Pein a weird sense of satisfaction and thrill for sure, being able to show everyone how true pain felt made him feel almost ecstatic. But all the extra drama bullshit he could definitely live without and doing it constantly sucked.

There was some kind of strange aura that radiated from the boy that confused Pein. He felt as though the boy and he were one of the same. Deep down inside he knew they both were outcasts; call it a gut feeling if you will. The feeling of being hated and judged, complete strangers despising what they can't even begin to understand or fathom. Awhile ago it hurt so much inside for Pein. Now was a different story, he had grown up, and while growing up his heart hardened and nothing seemed to faze him anymore. Pein saw himself in this boys eyes from back when he was younger and he almost felt sorry for him; almost.

Pein tried to wait patiently for the boy to answer him but he didn't speak or even move a muscle for that matter. All that he seemed to do was stare intently at Pein; body stiff as a board. He was sick of waiting though and grew incredibly irritated incredibly fast. Tapping his palm on his lap he figured maybe he should back off just a bit. If he was to get a response he would have to give the boy some space to breath. Pein was just too overwhelming of a figure but he never thinks anything of it.

Distance was put between the two so that hopefully Naruto would loosen up. Peins eyes stayed glued to the boys' eyes. He was being extremely generous in this case so he needed to still also be assertive. This seemed to do the trick though because Naruto visibly calmed down a little bit, he wiggled around some trying to get his pounding heart under control. Naruto kept a close on Pein also, making sure this older man wasn't going to try something funny. He let another minute before he decided to answer the man's question.

"M-my name….is N-Naruto…"

A harsh cracked stutter was all Naruto could manage. His voice became incredibly sore it felt as if it caught on fire; the burning crawled to each and every potential area of his esophagus. He reacted to the burning by grasping at his throat as he flinched, his eyes shut tight. All this was taking a toll on Naruto's body, the feeling of passing out crept upon him once again. So much discomfort and turmoil was new even to Naruto, it seemed nothing could begin to compare with this agony.

Pein nodded in response followed by complete silence. He knew he would get all the information on this boy in due time, but for now this Naruto character looked as though he was barely hanging in there. A large hand was brought up to Naruto's soft golden blonde locks as he patted his head for comfort. But instead of comfort a wince and subtle whelp of hurt cried out. A serious look took over Pein's face (like it already wasn't serious enough) and he swiftly rose and headed out the doorway in a rather fast pace. Barely conscious Naruto didn't realize the stranger had left the room leaving him all by himself. If it wasn't for the fact that he was basically immobile he would have just made a run for it, but for what reason? It wasn't like Naruto had a home he could run to take refuge in. he would be out in the world all by his lonesome, at least now he had some company that didn't know who he really was. Usually around this time Naruto would be on the run for his life like usual; life's same cruel reality.

A minute flew by before Pein re-entered the grey room with quite a small fancy and finely detailed bottle which looked ancient. And inside the little glass bottle was a neon greenish liquid substance. This grabbed Naruto's undivided attention. His eyes grew wider in curiosity but there was no way he was drinking any of that unknown shit.

"Relax; this is just medicine to calm your body. It will put you to sleep while slowly healing you from the inside out. Sasori knows his shit when it comes to crating and mixing his potions so you'll just have to trust me."

Pein sat back down on the bed, a bit closer to Naruto than he had been beforehand. He held up the small vile to Naruto and waited for the boy to take it from him. Then it occurred to him, how was the other going to grab the thing? He couldn't really move his arms at all. After re-thinking this Pein decided it was more practical to pour it into Naruto's mouth with his own hand. So Pein inched the stuff closer to the sickly boys' lips but instead of drinking it like Pein had planned, he just growled at it. His lips slammed shut as he swung his head from side to side, accidently knocking the vile out from Pein's hand. This wasn't a problem though; with his cat-like reflexes he caught it immediately. Naruto's childish behavior started to irritate Pein to no end. His eyebrow twitched and his face transformed from almost concerned to plain pissed. He took a breather and sighed heavily while shaking his head, laying his head in his palms to think. There was only one way this brat was going to accept this medicine but he would have to resort to forceful measures.

Putting the vile to his lips he tilted his head allowing the liquid to drain into his mouth. Throwing the bottle onto the floor Pein pushed both his hands on each side of Naruto's head. The pillow was soaked from the sweat and tears from Naruto but he just ignored it and continued. He moved until he now hovered over the boy's body then leaned in even closer, closing the gap between their faces as quickly as possible. Medicine wasn't supposed to taste good everybody knew that, but the taste of this potion was unbearable and possibly why the blonde had refused it. It definitely tasted as bad as it smelled.

Right when Naruto processed what was unfolding right from on top of him it was too late. As Naruto opened his mouth to object Peins smooth lips were gently placed onto his, taking this opportunity to slip the medicine into Naruto. His tongue slowly pushed out the liquid then flicked up against Naruto's tongue with his own, encouraging him to lap up the bitter medicine from his mouth. A shiver shot down his spine as the medicine slide down his throat, the strange sensation causing him to let out a small groan. The subtle noise perked Peins interest. He reacted by taking his right hand and running his slender fingers through the blondes hair while tugging at it, all the while still keeping a good grip on his lips. After a couple seconds in this position the orange haired man finally allowed them to part lips, licking the runaway liquid that dribbled down Naruto's chin.

Pein was sure he wasn't 'into men'. Everyone in general pissed him in one way or the other, so naturally speaking no one was worth his attention. But looking down at the flushed, panting boy trembling from below him made Pein feel strange. Going through all his options he chose the most logical explanation; he must have been genuinely concerned. Coming to these terms in itself came as a shock to Pein. what made him feel so much for this bratty kid? His gut instincts told him he would eventually find out. So Pein stood up and off the bed once again to take his leave in silence.

Naruto became drowsy as the walls became distorted. They spun in circles all around him.

_Everything up until this moment seemed so surreal, more so like a nightmare than a dream. A dream would not consist of such pain, suffering and confusion. Dreams were blissful and kind and this wasn't either of them_.

Finally after a while of thoughts similar to this Naruto's thoughts grew blank and pain subsided as he started to fall into a deep slumber, a satisfied grin forming his lips. Sleep was going to feel as fantastic as the suns beautiful rays shining in the coolness of autumn. All went black once more as Naruto slipped, finally, into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guise! :3 i deeply apologize for not having this out sooner -_-" i have been unnaturally busy :p but i think this chapter is longer than the others and i hope it makes up for the wait :)

disclaimer!: DONT OWN NARUTO... As much as id love too it just aint gunna happen :(

Remember that italics are thoughts!

Read away!

Chapter 5:

"Hmm? Oo-hoo! It seems to me like he's waking up, un! Or maybe im just seeing things!? Well, what do you think danna-chan? Heh. Wouldn't be the first time, yeah." A tall slender man with long blonde hair half up in a ponytail exclaimed.

Saying this blonde talked way too much for his own good would be a huge understatement.

"Deidara. Be quiet before i kill you where you stand, then turn you into one of my puppets. Remember, i have yet to add an enticing blonde to my growing collection." The shaggy crimson colored red head stated as he pinched the bridge on his nose in annoyance.

This beautiful red head with bedroom eyes name was Sasori, but Deidara called him danna as a pet name. He despised his pet name but gave up on trying to stop it after realizing his efforts were futile to say the least.

Deidara grumpled at his Dannas empty threat and folded his arms in a pout. He knew nothing was going to happen to him but the fact that this is the way Sasori silences him was really annoying.

Sasori nudged the un-amused blonde off to the side so he too could examine the strange boy that laid before them. Maybe the comment about making the blonde feminine male his puppet was a bit much but even so, Sasori wasn't the type to apologize to anyone. Occasional make-up sex for only Deidara wasn't uncommon though; only when Sasori did something completely inhumane, like the time when a certain prank involved hair clippers and Deidara's lovely long bangs that hung down and covored his mechanical eye; got it from a car crash as a young boy. Well lets just say Sasori was completely ignored until he could apologize properly without the slightest snicker. Even then, one of his dear puppets 'mysteriously' exploded into oblivion from inside the hideout. That was an extremely rocky year for them, but nothing a little angry make-up sex didn't fix.

Sasori examined the young boy on the bed up and down with his pretty muddy-brown eyes full of curiousity.

"So Pein rescued him and willingly brought him back to our home, how peculiar indeed. I don't see anything of use here."

On cue to Sasoris statement Deidara chimed in for a second time, going off about nonsense. Deidara was by no means an idiot but he did get over excited at times.

"Maybe the boss (Pein) had plans to keep the runt as a sex slave. Orrrrr... A new house maid,yeah!" A serious quizzical look set on Deidaras face as he was also trying to figure out this weird situation. His pondering came to halt after recieving Sasoris death glare, which usually worked wonderfully. He had his explosive artist well trained.

The thump of foosteps neared the door of Naruto's room, silencing all thinking and conversations the two had accomplished. Sasori continued to closely examine Naruto while Deidara's sky blue eye made contact with the door as the footsteps stopped abruptly. Just as Deidara was about to question the person on the other side of the door a 'click' sounded from the latch. The door opened in one single movement and the unkown character was now apparent. It was the boss, Pein.

Pein hadn't seemed too pleased that the two artists were in this room without HIS permission first. HE was the alpha of this hideout that goes by the name of Akatsuki, so it's only obvious that every movement gets gets brought to his attention first. The way activities ran in the Akatsuki worked almost like its own little country. Missions, plans, money budgets, everything, are decided by Madara first; then its passed down to Pein, usually to confirm or deny permission as that was part of his job in the hideout. From there Pein sends certain members of said Akatsuki to carry out his orders. With this daily functions run very smoothly and it was be in everyones best interest to keep it smooth. Thankfully though business has been running slow so life didnt get much smoother than this.

"Just because no work at the present time does not mean you two do not have chores to do, you guys cannot just do as you please. So get into the kitchen and prepare dinner for tonights special occasion. It is apparent the boy is at the verge of waking up so go. Now."

With the last warning command Sasori and Deidara shot eachother a curious glance but said nothing more and left to room to Pein and the blonde haired boy. The two side tracked men started to talk amongst themselves about dinner preperations and accidently left the door wide open.

With a low growl in irritation of such absent-mindedness Pein outstretched his right fore-arm in a concentrated manor. This mysterious movement pertruded some sort of unseen power that caused the door shut immediatetly.

A fully aware and now startled Naruto stared intentlly at this power being exposed, pushing himself up to a sitting position. The man seemed so emotional at everything he did it puzzled Naruto quite a bit. A few moments went by until it finally sunk in. Naruto could move freely around without being in pain? There was no more intense burning that just last night coursed through his veins. Confusion spread across the kits face with an obvious goofy face; clenching and unclenching his fists making sure he was actually pain-free. Thinking hard wasnt Narutos fortaé so thankfully his thoughts were cut off by the sudden realization in his periphials that Pein now stood right beside Narutos bed.

"I see you're fully awake and feeling a bit better than last night. A little confused and maybe a slight headache, but fine enough. Can you stand properly?" Pein crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

A continued stare was all the responce that was recieved for the time being. Oddly so because the usual Naruto would of cursed this jerk out for acting all high and mighty, who the hell did this guy think he was anyways? Well unfortunately for him an answer to his question would appear very soon.

Cerulean eyes broke their intense gaze to wonder elsewhere while he assumed Peins crossed arms in a mocking way. Finally, he had snapped out of his state of shock. Back to the old wildy self, just like Naruto liked it. Now the older man was going to learn very quickly that Naruto wasn't so easy to handle. In order to truly live within these confinements bounderies would have to be crossed. Sadly he had nowhere else to go so he would have to prove he had the guts to hold his own, and to give the guy that seems to be leader a taste of how much he didn't give a shit. The first step was to act cocky and blunt, his normal actions so it sounded easy enough.

"Pein was it?"

No response.

"Look, it's cool you saved my worthless life and all but... You don't seem like you'd be the kind to save anybody. Especially someone like myself. Honestly ... You look like you're the 'head up your ass' type with a side of 'im a know-it-all prick'. Understand anything im saying?" Naruto scoffed, closing one eye and waving his left hand in the air up and down.

A loud cheer rand inside his head, a cheer of victory. _This should get under his skin a bit! Wow! Im just so awesome. Woo!_

A vein bulged unaturally out of the corner of Peins left lavender eye. Within a split second Narutos inner victory cheer was crushed.

*woosh*

The kits wrist was grabbed ahold of as he was slammed against the wall behind him. Peins free arm went straight for Narutos thought, earning a crack of the concrete from impact. Out of shock an surprise of the sudden attack the blonde yelped loudly as he was pinned against the cold damp feeling surface. Even through his half bandaged body the cold still seeped through. Naruto winced from the sudden change of events and the pain now creeping back into his body. He was rendered immobolized.

_Shit... I might of ticked him off a little too well, ah well. Guess that was the point so whatever_.

Naruto grinned as he mentally took notes of his actions, how quick it took the other to react and how much his anger built within that time. The blonde might of not been a genius or anything like that but when it came to shinanigans Naruto was tactical and perfect at it. The only problem with this was he never knew the exact responses of his 'victims', it couldve ended badly in each situation but he didnt care. All the more reason to do it.

Pein snarled in aggravation.

"You should be THANKING me! On your hands and knees too. Do you not comprehand all i did to save you, fucking ungrateful brat!"

Just speaking to the irrigant little prick boiled his blood. The grip on the blonde tightened tremendously, causing him to choke and his air supply started to cut off. Struggles for breath were begining to become a great challenge, but Naruto never stopped his cocky grin.

Peins face drew closer to Narutos ear as he spoke out in a harsh wisper.

"If i had'nt forced the medicine into you the pathetic existence you have known as life would have ended that night. Although, i really don't see how that would be a problem now."

Silence.

The aura in the room changed. Narutos eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, light pink shades covered the wiskered cheeks. The horrifying realization hit him like the impact of a freight train. Anger and embarassment coursed through Narutos veins, heart racing rapidly the memory finally came back to him bit by bit. Images of said older male holding the vial of liquid in his ivory hands. Naruto refusing the vial leading up to Pein inching ever so closer to his own. The feeling of confusion throughout his weak body because personal space was being violated. Thats when the last of the memory came back; of Peins thin soft lips connecting to his... Then...

Rage flared up inside Naruto even greater than Peins had been earlier. His arm that was once pinned against the concrete wall now pushed with such incredible speed and force that it took Pein completely offgaurd. The clenched fist flew foward and made quick impact with Peins chin, leaving no retaliation time in between.

*crack*

Next thing Pein knew he was sprawled out on the ground on the other side of the small room. Now there was two big holes in the walls. Blood dribbled down his chin. Unsteadily, he pushed himself up and off the cold floor, wiping off the blood before if could make an even bigger mess, but unfortunately his black overcoat printed with red clouds had suffered crimson stains.

This scenerio was definitely something new to Pein. Almost nobody has been able to make him bleed like he was, let alone break his jaw. Even if it was just slightly broken. As he stared in awe at the unkown Naruto before him something clicked within. The panting, sweating blonde that stared viciously back at him held a certain look in his eyes. The eyes that were blue and bright with enthusiasm had turned in into a deep red, pupils turned into thin slits. During these few seconds of transformation the boy turned into nothing less of an animal, a sexy blood lustful animal.

Pein liked it.

"Heh. Interesting indeed."

Instead of getting angry at the slightly broken jaw he smiled a pleased smile. Of course Pein would demand that Sasori fix his jaw, it was dinner time after all and he sure was hungry. But he noticed how the mysterious powers and strength reminded him of himself. A proud emotion hit Pein for the first time in his life. This encounter had to be fate. What else would cause for the random rescue? With all these wonderful thoughts running through his head Pein walked to the door giving the still pissed off blonde a hand wave, signaling him to follow as well. Without a second glance he left the room and door wide open.  
-

Everything just happened so damn fast Naruto barely had time to recollect his own thoughts, it was then he realized he was alone in the small grey room yet again.

Mentally drained and with a pounding headache he knew what had happened during those few seconds of contact with Peins jaw; it was kyuubi. That damn nine-tailed fox took control of his body once again. It wasnt that they werent on good terms because they have chats quite a lot. Kyuubi just has a quicker temper compared to Naruto and lower self control. Now the 'leader' was surely puzzled from his true inner demon, he probably had a lot of annoying questions too.

"Fuck."

Alot more curses and facepalming followed. This was all just too much for him to handle. Technically his first fucking kiss and with a total STRANGER, and now his kyuubi had acted up.

"Ughhh! Perfect... Fucking perfect!"

One last heavy sigh of fusteration filled the air. Naruto finally pushed himself up as well and stalked his way to the open doorway, running his tanned fingers through his shaggy hair. This whole stay so far was utterly exhausting but the relentless growls and gurgles coming from his toned stomach area gave a sure sign. He was absolutely famished.

Out his small room was a long concrete hallway that seemed to stretch out farther than reality. On each wall held 4 lit lanterns, two on each side. If Naruto didnt know better he would have to say it was something out of a horror film, with the whole creepy ambiance and everything.

As he neared the end of the hallway he found a wooden spiraled staircase heading north. A few steps up Naruto turned his head back around, he was confused. The only room down in this strange area was his room, no way in hell was he sleeping alone down here.

_Ill have to talk to Pein about my sleeping arragments if i decide to stay. This isnt doing it for me, nope dont think so... He can kiss my ass._

"But right now, its time to chow down. I hope they have ramen." Naruto mumbled to himself, finally making his way up the flight of swirling stairs.


End file.
